Maybe abra is smarter than us.
I was told a short story about an abra warning everybody about buried alive. Here is what it said (while it slept): A wise abra once said welst it slept: when the hero is born, it opens on eye. When its tone is played, it will start to stir. And when the hero proves its worth, another shall be taken under. Another shall be, truly, burrried alive. It was written by a pokelore maniac. I did not get his name and never herd from him agiam. Ive been studyinghis up and down and i think i figured it out. When the hero is born, it opens one eye: the hero, ash, red, or any bizarre name it is still the main charactor. When the game is started! When the tone is played: for a while this one slumped me, until i tried an original pokemon red rom, and fainted from lavander tones lavanderown syndrome. Lavander tone, buried alives tone! Hero proves his/her/its worth: no need for a rocket scientist. It means to fight it after catching missingno. You have to be pretty worthy to capture missingno. Considering its the strongest pokemon ever. Gets truly, buried alive: this part freaked me out. Is he, making more buried alives? Each time he claims a victim there is a new buried alive? If thats the truth, than the pokemon world is doomed. Do you realize how many people already did the glitch? No wonder no one believes them, about 1000 or so people saying that they battled it and failed at the same time? I wouldnt even believe it if i saw it already and that happened just because, well, its a little shocking that many people did it and never won. But than agian... I think i figured it out. Buried alive... Or, the buried alivs, all own two white hands. There the most powerfull thing in the game, even more than a lvl 255 missingno.. But , i dont know if my assumtion of what the story meant was right or not. To help you understand better, i will tell you the whole thing. A boy and a young abra travelled to lavander town after catching a strange new species of pokemon, dexter, the pokedex, called it missingno.. They could hear a strange tone playing in there ears, but everyone else was unnafected. His abra was asleep and following using telekinesis. They stopped at the door of lavander tower, and his abra started speeking (originally in japanese, english translation): when the hero is born, it opens one eye. When its tone is played, it will start to stir. And when the hero proves its worth, another shall be taken under. Another shall be, truly, burrried alive. The trainer, we will refer to as, erm, roy, sure roy, walked into the tower cautiosly. The tone played louder and he heared a strange voice. Come to me child, i am lonely… was￼ coming from upstairs. He walked up, almost as if the voice was controlling him, and his abra, his abra... Poor thing... All the ghost pokemon and actual ghosts, they scared him to much. He fainted, and they, i hate to say it, they ate the poor thing right down to the bone. Roy walked up to the top floor. He saw a man. The man said: Mmmmmmm... Fresh meat. Then he saw what had happened to the man. He was half way buried but trying to get out. Roy ran... Only, he did not get far, what stopped him was a tiny, transparent abra. The creature looked angry, and it trapped roy in place. The man quickly caught up to him, and, grabbed him from behind by te neck. Just loose enough to keep him alive. He dragged the trainer into the ground with him where he went back to rest. 100s of years later the same thing happened to a different trainer. Well call him, orange. But tis time, there were two creatures, one less decayed than the other, with a ghost abra to always follow. Agian, not my writing and, im gessing it made no sence to you either. All i can guess it that roy was turned into a buried alive, hence the dead abra. So maybe, maybe that meens the abra was smarter than all humans, to not follow. Maybe it was safer to just stay behind. I dont know. But what i do know is: there is more to it than that. There is a extra line i could not translate: あなたと私は、我々は今、似ています。今私はとても孤独ではないかもしれません。 Category:Pokemon Category:Lavender Town